Songs for Sarah
by graceland
Summary: [The Prestige] As Alfred takes on the burden of his double life as a performer and magician the love that once stood strong between his wife and him begins to slowly weaken. But eventually he comes to learn that he truly loves his wife, Sarah…
1. Intentions

**Title**: Songs For Sarah

**Author:** graceland

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Christopher Priest, Warner bros., and whoever else owns these rights.

**Authors notes: **Written for the 11Reasons Challenge on livejournal. Prompt #58 Sleep. Edited: I fixed all the grammer mistakes.

This is intended to be in 11 parts/chapters.

I. Intentions

Its hard to describe how he feels

towards her sometimes&

To her, it seems like he is an actor

constantly changing his personality

like a mask;

passionately in love with her one day

then the next cold like winter snow.

She felt lost looking in his eyes

which were unfathomable and mysterious

what she once found greatly attractive

now push her away with a cold gaze&

For him it was equally difficult

Holding himself together,

composing himself to be one.

He would lay awake for hours

His mind drifting off lazily into space

while his wife laid beside him

her back turned away and her

crop of beautiful dark brown hair

cascading over the pillow in a wave.

She is fragile, delicate, and vulnerable

wearing a thin slip,

her thin pale skin pulsating underneath.

Her face was relaxed for once and her eyes

werent tiny slit that tried to peer into his mind

and purge him of his secrets.

Alfred leaned closer smelling her scent which

was sweet and simple yet enraptured him

with each heavenly breathe.

Alfred kissed her arm trailing his nose on her

Fair skin taking in each new scent

which wove into one another

like fibers in cloth in a blissful harmony

that composed of her essence.

Sometimes, she claimed,

that she could tell by looking at him

whether he meant it or not

when he told her he loved her.

I love you, Sarah.

He whispered in her ear,

his words hanging in the air like a

delicate string of spiders web.

She moaned slightly in her sleep and shifted

the position of her head.

I love you.

He repeated, then kissed her on cheek

And this time he sincerely meant it.


	2. Listen to the Silence

**Title**: Songs For Sarah

**Author:** graceland

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Christopher Priest, Warner bros., and whoever else owns these rights.

**Author's Note: **Prompt #22 Melancholy

II. "Listen to the Silence"

Today she is silent,

her long slim fingers tracing the rim of

her tea cup and her mouth draw into a thin line.

It isn't so much a of angry or bitter silence.

Her brows are not furrowed nor

do tears prick the corner of her eyes.

It is a silence of resignation and acceptance.

Her eyes are blank

neither soft nor hard but hollow and empty.

Alfred mind tries to reach out her

but there is nothing there for him to touch.

She is pushing him away and the feeling

of hopelessness and love shining from his eyes.

Sarah lowers her long dark lashes

against the withdrawn paleness of her skin

and Alfred notices the pale translucent color

of her knuckles which are clenched,

pale blue veins snaking up her hand.

And it is the silence that kills him.

It is her deep melancholy that makes him

want to break the surface of ice in

which she has him encased in.

Her touch and her breath is now cold.

Alfred feels himself trembling.

He reaches out a hand to warm hers in comfort

but she pulls off the table just when he leans over.

Her eyes still do not gaze upon him.

Then silently he slowly turns and rises from his seat

wary of the burden and consequence of his decision.

It when he crosses the room a loud crack resounds

above his head and pieces of glittering porcelain

shower him along with the contents of her tea.

Sarah is standing up from her seat her shoulders tense

and her eyes hard like coal.

"Why?" she says.

It is a word cuts him like a knife.

Why?

Alfred flees the room not looking back.


	3. The Scent of Women and Flowers

**Title**: Songs For Sarah

**Author:** graceland

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Christopher Priest, Warner bros., and whoever else owns these rights.

**Author's notes: **Prompt (Wildcard: March) # 67, 64, 66, 69, 74. All symbolic meaning of flowers are explained in the author's note at the bottom.

III. The Scent of Women and Flowers

1.

Alfred feels a yearning in his heart

when he passes by a flower stand.

The heavenly scent reaches he nose as he inhales.

He remember he use to bring Sarah flowers

sporatically throughout his courtship and marriage for her.

He said, it was because he enjoyed seeing the look

of pleasure upon her face when he presented the bouquet.

The first time was when he arrived upon her doorstep

cradling the flowers in the crook of his arm.

Sarah laughed with glee and surprise when he

held the buttercups up to her, his face burning

with a blush and biting his lip with childish pleasure.

She buried her face into the delicate yellow blossoms

and smiled up at him.

"They are so beautiful!"she said and kissed him tenderly.

2.

Daisies, the color of pale doves were placed carefully

in a painted potted jar by the windowsill sparkling from

the beads of water sprayed upon them.

It was early spring and Alfred was in Sarah kitchen resting

comfortably in his chair.

He tilted his head sideways looking at Sarah

watering her little house plants and touching

the white petals of the daisies gently.

Her soft lips parted, the shade of pale pink,

and he grasped her arm unwilling to ever let her go.

3.

After they were married they fell upon hard times.

Alfred was penniless giving empty promises

that he would soon find work.

At first, Sarah only nodded dutifully

and continued to work everyday until she annouced

she was pregnant.

During her pregnancy, he brought her large

puffy flowers that were soft and velvety to the touch.

"Chrysanthemums!" she cried.

He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"For the women I love." he said and gently

placed a hand on her stomach.

"And for the happiness I feel for our blessing."

4.

It wasn't until he met Olivia that things really went wrong.

Alfred felt something stirring inside of himself.

It was with her he felt desire for as he smelled

her perfumed hair and and felt her skin against his.

Buisness was also going well.

"The Transported Man" had become

very successful with her help.

Alfred kissed the base of Olivia's throat in trail

around her shoulders and neck.

She moaned softly in response to his touch.

That night he bought hydrangeas for his wife

his mind still filled with the heady scent of Olivia

and yearning to touch her again.

There was no smile now when she accepted the flowers.

Sarah looked into his eyes searching.

Her dark lashed were wet with tears and her pupils glistening.

But when she looked into his eyes she could only

see his mistress's staring out of them.

5.

Her mouth was dry and her hands cold and clammy.

It was she who brought him flowers today.

Alfred placed his hat upon the table refreshed from his walk,

remembering the waft of flowers from the stand.

It was then he noticed the petunias.

"These are for me?" he said softly.

Sarah nodded her arms crossed and her mouth drawn.

"For you, darling." she said airily. "To celebrate your success."

"Yes, my success..." He said softly leaning over to kiss her.

She didn't return it and her lips kept tightly closed.

"Goodnight, Alfred."

Slowly, she trudged up the stairs

turning her head slightly to look back

to see if he would follow.

He didn't.

Alfred sighed and rubbed his temples in frustration

and glanced at the petunias.

He could feel a tightening in his stomach.

And feeling sick, he grasped the purple blossoms

feeling their delicate petals crushing

in the fist of his hand.

**Author's Notes: **The following are the symbolic representations of the flowers: 1. Buttercups: childishness, 2. Daisy: loyal love; purity, 3. Chrysanthemum: optimism, 4. Hydranea: heartlessness, 5. Petunia: resentment; anger


	4. The Note: To my loved one

**Title**: Songs For Sarah

**Author:** graceland

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Christopher Priest, Warner bros., and whoever else owns these rights.

**Author's notes: **Prompt # 7 Fingers. In case anyone is confused, the timeline of the poems are out of order, it's suppose to reflects a mixture of different moods and feelings surrounding Alfred and Sarah's relationship rather then a huge plot driven piece.

IV. The Note: To my loved one

Hello, my darling

do you remember the time

we layed in bed and listened to

the rhythm of our hearts?

You placed your head upon my chest

while I intwined my fingers

through your soft brown hair.

You were tired and weary from

practicing your art and I touched

the creases of unhappiness on your

face like a blind woman.

I traced the outline your lips,

the hollow of your eyes, your brow,

and your nose as if trying to

memorize your face.

It was a simple thing I would do,

but you would love it.

You said you loved the way my

slender fingers would leave

burning trails on your skin,

making you want more,

then you would proceed to kiss

each finger tip gently

and I would tremble with pleasure

when your lips grazed mine.

Do you remember?

How tenderly I hold you

when I see your love is true

and your breathe soft and gentle

as your speak words into my ear.

Your skin is pulsating under mine

now and I can feel the soft

hairs of your arm against my shoulder.

Now, sometimes even when we are so close

I can feel like we are a universe apart.

Your eyes get that faraway glow when you

speak about your magic and tricks

and I can feel myself diminishing

into nothing in your mind.

Mornings aren't the same anymore.

Love fades and dies.

Goodbye.

My love.

Sarah


End file.
